Asahina's Wedding
by Jill1
Summary: Asahina is getting married to...


Disclaimer: "Haunted Junction" is a work by Nemu Mukudori. Not me not me! Although I wish I came up with such a cool series. Oh well. Just another fanfic by Jill, the bathroom spirit : sodina_at_bozyby@angelfire.com :  
http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/bozyby/  
  
"Asahina's Wedding"  
  
It was a sunny day at Saitou High School. Haruto really and truly felt this was going to be his first normal day. It started normal enough. He arrived five minutes to the bell. Got his things from his locker and waved to classmates as he walked to homeroom. Sitting in his seat in the back by the window, he could have sworn a female classmate had looked directly at him.   
  
'She... looked at you! At last! This is the begining of a healthy high school life! At long last!!!'  
  
With that, Haruto heard his name over the intercom. It was the Deijichou. "Kaichou of the Holy Student Council, Haruto-kun, please report to the principal's office immediately."   
  
"Mou..." His face fell flat at his desk as his teacher told him to leave the room. Taking his stuff with him, he saw that the girl hadn't been looking at him, but the guy behind him. Haruto was saddened indeed.   
  
When he reached the principal's office, Haruto was surprised to find the Deijichou in tuxedo. "Haruto, you too have to dress up."   
  
"But why?" he asked. It didn't say in the student handbook anything about formal attire for the Holy Student Council.   
  
"It's for a special school activity today."   
  
"Eh? Special school activity!" Haruto was overjoyed. "You mean a 'school assembly or pep rally' or anything normal like that?!"   
  
"Eer, sure, if that's what you'd like to call it."   
  
"YOSHII!!! I'm soooo happy!!!"   
  
Deijichou sighed, 'this guy's a sap...'   
  
* * *   
Haruto put on the tuxedo and followed the Deijichou into the gynasium and saw that the place was rolled out in white and it looked like there might be an elegant galla. "Wow..." he uttered, looking at the hanging flowers, "Are we having a school dance?!" His mind drifted back to that girl who wasn't even looking at him, the two of them waltzing across the ballroom floor. His eyes shimmered like stars. "Aaaah! That's what a normal teenage boy lives for!!!"   
  
"Yeah, whatever."   
  
Haruto stopped suddenly. "Eh? Isn't that... MASAKA!!!"   
  
Haruto's father danced around his son wearing his holy robes, singing,   
  
"Ha~roooooo~tooooo~~kuuuun!!!"   
  
"W-what the heck are you doing here, Oto-san?!" he squeaked, fearful that his strange family life would be revealed to his strange school life.   
  
The minister twirls about like a ballarina, genki as ever, "I'm here to perform the wedding services todaaaaay~!"   
  
"Wedding? What wedding?" Then it all came to him. He was wearing a tuxedo. The white walls, the flowers... that giant cake that had just arrived now... !!!! Haruto panicked. "Whose wedding is this?!?!"   
  
"Mine of course." Asahina interupted, already in bridal gown, her fiery hair hanging beautifully, some loose strands giving a more elegant effect.   
Haruto rubbed his chin, trying to make sense of all of this. "Then... you... me... masaka!!!"   
  
"Baka!" Asahina pounded him on the head, "I'm not marrying you! Remember my rule: no boys over 12!!!"   
  
The violence and all the pain reminded him. "Oh yeah." he uttered, snapping his jaw back into place, "So, then why do I have to be here?" Haruto would much prefer being in his homeroom class daydreaming about the girl who sat across from him and didn't know he existed. He would rather prefer that then be with these lunatics.   
  
Haruto's father danced around him even stil. "Haaaaa~roooo~tooooo~kuuuun~!!" he sang, "You have to give the bride away."   
  
"NANI?! DOUSHITE?!"   
  
Asahina crossed her arms. "My parents are out of town. Deijichou is the only one who play the organ, SO YOU HAVE TO DO IT OR ELSE!!!" Another sock to the head and Haruto nodded dizzily. "Great! Let's get this show on the road!" Asahina said, racing off to finalize her attire.   
  
Lucky for Haruto, Kazumi showed up to peel him off the ground. "Hey Kaichou, whatcha doin' lying around? Mutsuki-senpai is gettin' married!"   
  
"Hmm...really....I did not know that..." Haruto mumbled the world still spining,   
  
"By any chance, you know who the groom was?"   
  
"'Course I do! It's Nino-chan!"   
  
"NANI?!" Haruto didn't know why he was surprised. Asahina was completely smitten over the youngster. Nino was smart, cute for his age, servile, and over all a gentlman. Most importantly, he was forever at the age of 12. After all he was a ghost.   
  
"Nino-chan asked me to be his 'best man'." Kazumi chuckled with pride. But how could that be? Haruto wondered. Kazumi spent most of his time bossy lil Nino as much as Asahina did. How in the world did this warped situation come into play???! Then Haruto knew the answer as Kazumi grinned sheepishly. "Check out the bridesmaids..."   
  
A parade of Hanako tolit spirits entered the gym, all dressed in very revealing gowns. Kazumi was completely lost, his eyes mesmerized by the endless beauty of the Hanako-sans.   
  
Haruto flinched. 'How could everyone be so selfish!' He had sights set on the first normal day of his life and surely now homeroom was over. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes as people pointed and stared at the man who he assumed was his father. 'No way in hell!!!'. He then turned to Kazumi, who was suppose to be one of his best friends, betraying him just for the glimpse of...   
  
"HANAKO-SAAAAAN!!!"   
  
Haruto sighed, 'And why do I have to give Asahina-kun away?! This is so ridiculous! This is so abnormal! The world is so unfair!!!' He paused from his self-pity to notice that he wasn't the only one suffering. Surely Nino was wallowing sadly, after all this must be a forced marriage. Haruto decided to go find him and be depressed with someone other than himself.   
  
He found Nino throwing up in the boys' boyroom. He didn't know that ghost could also throw. Nino looked sick, looked sad, and over all looked like his life was about to end. Wait a minute, his life had already ended. Haruto knelt by the fallen man, er, boy, er, ghost and tried to be of some comfort.   
  
"You don't want to go through it, do you?"   
  
Nino hiccuped. "If it would make Mutsuki-san happy, I suppose..."   
  
"But Nino-chan..."   
  
Nino blinked. "If I spend the rest of my afterlife serving Mutsuki-san...I...I...would lose my mind!"   
  
Just as Haruto thought. No one was capable to handle the insanity of being Asahina's footstool. It would be a cruel fate for anyone. Haruto felt for this unfortunate ghost, really he did and decided to help.   
  
"I have a plan. You escape through the window, while I'll distract them as much as I can. You can hide out at my house until this whole thing blows over."   
  
"Oh! You are so kind, Kaichou!" Nino was in tears. "You are the kindest human I have ever met!"   
  
Those words furthered Haruto's determination to help Nino. He walked out of the bathroom, a man with new found courage and strength. Nino was counting on him!   
  
"Where have ya been, Kaichou?" Kazumi was sitting with the bridesmaids, all five Hanako, him on their laps, "We're having so much fun, ne?"   
Hanako think: 'Sure whatever.'   
  
Asahina was getting impatient. "Can't we get started already! I wanna go to fifth period and disect that frog! Where's Nino-kun!!"   
  
Haruto felt a sweat bead roll down his face. "He's... well..."   
His father danced around him singing, "Where isssss the groooooom?! Haaaa~roooo ---!"   
  
Haruto cut him off, thankfully, then stared at Asahina, whose eyes had started bulge. "Um, well, he's..."   
  
Red Mantle appeared at his shoulder. "Tell us already, Kaichou." Haruto tried to focus as a crowd of girls came rushing over, trampling over him to get to Red Mantle and rip his mantle to pieces.   
  
"Ugh... the truth is..."   
  
All of a sudden, the organ started playing and Asahina was yelling at everyone to start the wedding. She linked onto Haruto's arm and dragged him down the aisle. "Nino-kun will should up..." she grumbled, "Or..."   
  
"Or what?" Haruto panicked.   
  
They stopped at the aisle. Haruto's father sang, "Dearly Beloveeed!!!"   
  
Haruto couldn't take it anymore. "Nino-chan... he's gone! He's escaped! He's not going to marry you Asahina-kun!" Everyone was silent. That was a big mistake.   
  
Outside in the parking lot, Nino had barely made it. Sighing in relief, he all of a sudden heard a large explosion coming from the school. "Eeek!" he cried and never turned back.   
  
Haruto was lying in the middle of the altar, black and blue. Asahina had used her exorcism special on him. Now she had the entire cake in her arms, hurling it down his pants.   
  
"OH MY GOD!!"   
  
FIN   
  
Poor Haruto-kun. I'll make a fanfic where things turn out for him. Bye!  
  



End file.
